


Talk Me Down

by nirvanaflames (orphan_account)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nirvanaflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swore he wasn't going to climb anymore and yet here he was high up in the sky. How very contradicting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this. Title was inspired by Troye Sivan's _Talk Me Down. ___Maybe check out the song, if you haven't listened to it?

The last time he climbed this high he was alone. And when he fell, he fell with everything he carried up to this point: promises, dying hope, the marks on his body, and everlasting memories of tainted hands and treacherous words. Everything came spiraling down with him, crashing right into the asphalt ground, and then he broke.

His only company was hurt but even that disappeared when the drugs came, rendering him numb and his mind hazy. He’d laugh, sometimes a bit too hysterically, at the sight of some fool climbing. He’d point his blade at the figure far up in the sky and shake his head before walking away.

He’d know first hand what a fall entailed. Hurt.

Andrew can’t recall that sentiment anymore. He doesn’t exactly remember how that hurt felt, but he knows it certainly left an imprint on him. Ever since then, he steers away from climbing.

A useless investment of time, Andrew would reason. Climbing such a height only to fall. It was completely stupid.

He would never let himself climb again. He’d never have to face the fear, the moment of loss and the desperation of grasping for anything only to find nothing.

And yet, here he was gritting his teeth and shaking his head, trying to clear this blurriness from his vision. He was hoping to get rid of the drugs and when the haze obstructing his mind was lifted, he found himself high up in the sky.

_Too high._

Possibly even higher than the last time he climbed, or maybe he thought that because of the sudden removal of the drugs.

Drugs or not, Andrew was already questioning. What was he doing up here? Why was he even climbing?

He ceased climbing, curling his fist around the bar, and looked down. He expected to see patches of land far below but instead, he saw blue and auburn. Neil Josten was climbing right beneath him and he was staring with that irritating look of his.

This was a first. No one ever climbed with Andrew, especially to this kind of a height.

Andrew lowered a foot and stepped on Neil’s hand. 

“Jesus Christ, Andrew!” Neil said. He wasn’t staring at Andrew like he had all the answers anymore. He was giving Andrew a heated glare. “If I fall, I’m taking you down with me, got that?”

“So you are real,” Andrew said as he removed his foot from Neil’s hand.

“I’m all flesh and bones,” Neil remarked with an eye roll. “As you now know.”

Andrew looked up. He didn’t know what awaited them beyond the clouds but he certainly couldn’t afford falling. He couldn’t risk losing Neil either.

God, this was troublesome.

“What’s with the hold up?” Neil asked, interrupting Andrew’s thoughts.

Andrew looked back down at Neil. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

Neil grinned up at him. “Yeah, I’ve been told so.”

“I hate you.”

Andrew didn’t know when he started counting percentages, but he did know it was going to be a long way up.

_If you push me off, I’ll take you down with me._

Yeah. Neil was one hell of a ride. Life was one hell of a trip also, and hey, if they fell, at least they’d fall together. 


End file.
